The present disclosure generally relates to a resonation chamber for frequency attenuation in vehicles, and more particularly relates to a variable resonation chamber valve for controlling flow into a resonation chamber. In one application, the variable resonation chamber valve can be deployed in a vehicle exhaust system, particularly within the vehicle's silencer for example, though it is also amenable to other applications.
Resonator type silencers for vehicles are known where a resonance frequency is variable to attenuate noise generated from an internal combustion engine. One known resonator type silencer includes a resonation or tuning chamber that has an adjustable volume. In a known configuration, this adjustable volume silencer employs a variable tuner pipe sliding mechanism which adjusts the volume of the chamber and thereby provides variable resonation. A problem with this type of variable resonation silencer is that its moving components contact one another resulting in increased wear in friction concerns.
Also known are a variety of resonator type silencers that had been used in intake system and exhaust systems of vehicle internal combustion engines. These silencers are usually arranged to attenuate noise which is generated by the engine at a predetermined frequency under a resonance effect. That is, these types of silencers attenuate noise at a given frequency and are not adjustable. A drawback of such silencers is that they cannot handle intake or exhaust system noise where the frequency varies throughout a wide engine operating range.